


The Taste of Her Lips

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of Joann and Keyla smooching away





	The Taste of Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: frozenmemories1987.tumblr.com


End file.
